


Attack on Zootopia

by septiplier_jeanmarco_AWAY



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bunny!marco, F/F, F/M, Fox!Jean, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier_jeanmarco_AWAY/pseuds/septiplier_jeanmarco_AWAY
Summary: A bunny with black fur and white spots on its cheeks nervously walks through the dark, foreboding forest,frightened by every shadow and moving leaf. “Fear. Treachery. Bloodlust!Thousands of years ago, these werethe forces that ruled our world. Aworld where prey were scared ofpredators. And predators had anuncontrollable biological urge tomaim and maul and…”A jaguar leaps out of the shadows,attacks the bunny, who screams--





	1. Chapter 1

A bunny with black fur and white spots on its cheeks nervously walks through the dark, foreboding forest,  
frightened by every shadow and moving leaf. 

“Fear. Treachery. Bloodlust!  
Thousands of years ago, these were  
the forces that ruled our world. A  
world where prey were scared of  
predators. And predators had an  
uncontrollable biological urge to  
maim and maul and…”  
A jaguar leaps out of the shadows,  
attacks the bunny, who screams--

 

As imagined by an amateur stage  
production.

“Blood, blood, blood!”  
Reams of red papier mâché entrails ooze from the bunny. And  
when those run out-- projectile ketchup. A banner reads: CARROT DAYS TALENT SHOW!

“And death.”  
The crowd looks on, confused.  
“Back then, the world was divided in  
two. Vicious predator or Meek prey.” Marco says standing and speaking out towards the crowd.

 

Two boxes then drop down, labeled VICIOUS PREDATOR and MEEK PREY.  
The PREDATOR box lands on the jaguar. The MEEK PREY box lands  
on Marco. His “entrails” get stuck outside the box, so he drags  
them underneath with him.  
“But over time, we evolved, and  
moved beyond our primitive savage  
ways.”  
A young sheep wearing a white muumuu and a cardboard rainbow  
on his head does an improvisational dance across the stage.  
Marco and the jaguar burst out of their boxes, now wearing  
white muumuus, too.  
“Now, predator and prey live in  
harmony.” Marco says then him and the jaguar shake hands as the sheep throws glitter.  
“And every young mammal has  
multitudinous opportunities.” he continues.  
“Yeah, I don’t have to cower in a  
herd anymore.”  
The sheep says as he rips off his muumuu wearing a homemade  
astronaut costume. “Instead I can be an astronaut.”  
“I don’t have to be a lonely hunter  
any more.” The Jaguar says as he rips off his muumuu dressed in a suit.  
“Today I can hunt for tax  
exemptions. I’m gonna be an  
actuary!”  
“And I can make the world a better  
place! I am going to be... “ Marco says as he rips off his muumuu, revealing a police officer uniform.

“A police officer!”  
Marco’s parents, Bonnie & Stu, look stunned at their son. A mean fox kid,  
Reiner Braun, snickers. He’s sitting next to a weasel kid who's sweating tremendously.  
“Bunny cop. That is the most  
stupidest thing I ever heard.” The Fox says chuckling in his southern accent.  
“It may seem impossible to small  
minds--” Marco says giving Reiner a pointed look. “I’m looking at you Reiner Braun.”  
After he says this a skyline drawing drops down behind him. “But just 211 miles away stands the  
great city of Zootopia! Where our  
ancestors first joined together in  
peace, and declared that anyone can  
be anything! Thank you and good  
night!”  
Marco finishes his play and gives a mighty thespian bow. The audience applauds while Marco’s parents look concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I might just typed out all the chapters and post them every week so it'll be easier

A festival replete with food booths, games and rides-- all  
aggressively carrot-themed. Marco, while still being in his Cop Costume, bounces  
along with his folks. 

His father Mr. Bodt asks his son nervously. "Marco, you ever wonder how your mom  
and me got to be so darn happy?"

"Nope." Marco replies continuing to hop.

"Well, we gave up on our dreams and  
we settled, right Bon?" Mr. Bodt said looking at his wife.

"Oh yes, that’s right, Stu. We  
settled hard." His wife said exaggerating the hard.

"See, that’s the beauty of  
complacency, Marco. If you don’t try  
anything new, you’ll never fail. " His father said.

"I like trying, actually." Marco said ignoring his father's worriedness.

"What your father means, hon, is  
it’s gonna be difficult--  
impossible even-- for you to become  
a police officer." His mother said trying to reason to her son.

"Right. There’s never been a bunny  
cop." Marco's dad repeaeted,

"No."

"Bunnies don’t do that."

"Never."

"Never."

"Oh." Marco says slightly looking down but then returning the smile to his face. "Then I guess I’ll have to be  
the first one. Because I am gonna  
make the world..."  
As he says this he does a parkour over a vending machine.  
"A better place!"

"OR... um, heck, you wanna talk  
about making the world a better  
place-- " He says as the trio arrive at the Hopps Family Farm carrot booth, which  
is manned by too many children to count. "--no better way to do it than  
becoming a carrot farmer. "

"Yes! Your dad, me, your 275  
brothers and sisters-- we’re  
changing the world." His mother says smiling.

"Yep." His father replies.

"One carrot at a time..." His mother adds.

"Amen to that. Carrot farming is a  
noble profession." His father continues.

Marco spots Reiner Braun stalking some small animals. He  
remains fixed on Reiner as Stu and Bonnie yap on obliviously. 

"Mmm hmm. Just putting the seeds in  
the ground." His mother says.

"Ahh, at one with the soil." His father says as he starts to turn around to face Marco again.

"You get it. I mean, it’s great to  
have dreams." His mother says turning around.

"Yeah, just as long as you don’t  
believe in em too much. " His father says opening his eyes seeing him gone. "Where in the heck’d he go?"


	3. Chapter 3

From behind a tree, Marco watches as Reiner  
intimidates the astronaut sheep.

"Gimme your tickets right now, or  
I’m gonna kick your meek little  
sheep butt." Reiner says shoving the smaller animal.

"Ow! Cut it out, Gideon!"

"Baa-baa. What’re ya gonna do, cry?"  
Reiner says as he swipes the fair tickets.

"Hey!"  
Marco charges toward the danger.

"You heard her. Cut it out." Marco continues.

Reiner turns. There’s Marco, projecting the image of a tiny  
Clint Eastwood.

"Nice costume, loser. What crazy  
world are you living in where you  
think a bunny could be a cop?"

"Kindly return my friends’ tickets." Marco replies ignoring the insult.

Reiner pats the tickets in his pocket.  
"Come and get ‘em.... But watch out,  
‘cause I’m a fox-- and like you  
said in your dumb little stage  
play, us predators used to eat  
prey. And that killer instinct’s  
still in our Dunnahh."

"Uh, I’m pretty much sure it’s  
pronounced D-N-A." The sweaty wold henchman replied.

"Don’t tell me what I know, Bert." Reiner said shoving him back slightly.

"You don’t scare me, Reiner." Marco says standing tall.

Reiner shoves Marco. Hard. He falls. The other prey animals  
flee to safety behind a nearby tree, leaving him to face the  
thugs alone.

"You scared now?" Reiner snarls.

Marco starts to tear up. His nose starts to twitch.

"Lookit his nose twitch. He is  
scared!" Bert points out laughing and pointing.

"Cry little baby bunny. Cry, cry --" Reiner says but  
suddenly-- BAM! Marco kicks Reiner in the face with his hind  
legs. He stumbles back, then checks his lip for blood.

"Oh, you don’t know when to quit, do  
ya?"  
He unsheathes his claws like a switchblade, then slaps him,  
drawing blood from him cheek. He cowers, as do his scared  
friends behind the tree.

"I want you to remember this moment--  
the next time you think you will  
ever be anything more than just a  
stupid, carrot farming dumb bunny." Reiner says holding Marco's head  
down.

Reiner and Bert head off, laughing and high-fiving. The  
prey animals run back over to Marco, who wipes the blood from  
his cheek. He fights tears, defeated.

"That looks bad." The male sheep says looking at his cheek.

"Are you okay, Marco?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I’m okay."  
Marco smiles and then whips out the tickets as he gets up.  
"Here you go."

"Wow! You got our tickets!" The black sheep said cheering.

"You’re awesome, Marco!" The white sheep remarks.

"Yeah! That Reiner Braun doesn’t know  
what he’s talkin’ ‘bout." The black sheep says.

"Well, he was right about one  
thing..."  
Marco picks up the cop hat, and puts it on his head.  
"I don’t know when to quit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm admin I really like this movie and I really like this ship so why not combine them. Anyway I hope you like it and I'll try my best to update kinda busy with life even though I don't want to be...


End file.
